Untitled
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Franco notices Mike's ass. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Mike/Franco

Rating:PG-13 to NC-17

Summary: Franco notices Mike's ass.

"Hey man, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Hey, you ever notice the probie' s ass?" Sean choaked on his coffee, spitting it all over the

cabinate at Franco's words.

"WHAT?"

"The probie's ass, you ever, you know, notice it?"

"Wha-NO!...Why?"

"Look." Franco pointed out the window on the door.Sean raised an eyebrow and glanced around the

room, it was empty and Franco rolled his eyes when he saw. "Man, just get your ass over here." Sean

inched his way over and looked where Franco was pointing. The probie was bent over picking

something up and, holly shit he had a great ass.

"Wow..." Sean trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Thats what I said." Franco muttered and watched as the probie straightened and smiled

at one of the other firefighters, then shook his head and sat down at the table. Sean watched for a few

more seconds then turned and joined Franco at the table.

"What's wrong man, you look pretty bad?"

"Didn't sleep last night."

"Why not?" Franco gave him a look, it flew right over Sean's head and he gave him a confused look. Franco

shook his head.

"Saw the probie in the shower yesterday, had the hard on from hell for the rest of the day." Sean gaped.

"Wait, so does this mean your..you know?"

"No, Sean I don't know." Franco sounded annoyed. Sean glanced around then leaned in and whispered.

"Gay?" Franco twitched.

"No, Sean it does not mean I'm gay!"

"Oh...but he's a guy."

"Yes, Sean, I'm well aware of that."

"So your gay?"

"No, liking one guy's ass does not make you gay."

"Oh..."

"It makes you bi."

"Bi?"

"It means you like men and women."

"Oh...okay. So what are you gonna do?" Franco marvled at his friend's attention span and shook his head.

"Don't know."

"I think you should go for it." Franco's head snapped up.

"WHAT?"

"I said I think you should go for it." Sean repeated. Franco stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, man, look it'll be just like another one night stand, you won't even have to worry about it the next

morning cause, your both guys. And I've seen the probie checking you out."

"Maybe I should go for it-he was checking me out?"

"Yeah man, yesterday when you were working out."

"Seriously." They both turned when the probie walked in.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey." Sean greated, Franco grunted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Sean said quickly, Franco groaned Sean was going to give it away before the probie even caught on that something was wrong.

"Hey, probie what are you doing tonight?" Franco asked.

"Nothing, why?" the probie was stil way to trusting Franco thought, never say nothing until you know why the other guys asking.

"Well, Sean and I were gonna have a poker game but he got a date, so I'm all alone, you wanna come over and play a couple of rounds?"

"Sure!" The kid grinned like it was Christmas.

"Great, my place at seven."

"I'll be there." He grinned at them over his shoulder as he walked out. Sean turned to Franco.

"We had a game tonight?" Franco sighed.

"No man, I made it up."

"Oh..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

To Butterflie: I couldn't agree more!

Title: Untitled 2

Pairing: Mike/Franco

Rating:PG-13 to NC-17

Summary: Franco notices Mike's ass.

Franco looked up from playing with Keela when his doorbell rang.

"Is that your friend?" Keela asked, putting her doll down.

"Yep. You be good okay, we'll be in the living room if you need anything, kay?" Keela nodded vigoriusly,

sending her curls flying. "Okay." he kissed her on top of the head and went to answer the door. Mike

was dressed in blue jeans that seemed to be loose and tight at the same time, a tee-shirt that managed

the same thing. He grinned sheepishly, looking slightly like a puppy dog and said 'Hey'.

"Hey, come on in." he moved aside to let him by and then closed the door. "The cards are on the table,

I'll get the beers." Franco disspeared into the kitchen as Mike looked around. There were sports magazines

on the coffee table and a deck of cards next to two costers. The tv was set to the sports channel, figures,

if Franco wasn't talking about women he was talking about sports. Which made Mike wonder why he didn't

play on the fire department's hockey team. Their was a family portrait on the coffee table and next to it was

a picture of Keela. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for Franco.

Franco watched from the kitchen as the probie looked around, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and

shuffled his feet. Damn, the kid looked too cute, well maybe cute wasn't the word, innocent and handsome

fit better. He grabbed the beers and walked out into the living room.

"Hey."

"Hi." The probie grinned, taking on of the beers. "Thanks."

"No problem. You shuffle, probie." Franco grinned, Mike picked up the deck and delt quickly with skill

and grace. Franco raised an eyebrow. "You played before?" he asked. Mike looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, in college. Haven't played in awhile though." He looked at his cards.

"Hn." Franco checked his. 6.7.8.9.10.

"We bettin?"

"Yeah, a buck to open."

"Okay." Mike checked his cards. Ace. King. Queen. Jack. 10.

Four hours later, Keela was a sleep and Franco was nearly broke. He looked over his cards at the

probie who was shipping his beer and stealing glances at Franco. Franco'd caught on to it early

into the game and vowed to set Sean up with a really hot chick as a thank you. Although how the

probie could stare at him and win at the same time was beyond him, he was no light-weight.

"I fold." he announced and Mike looked up surprised.

"Hun? Why?"

"Because I'm losing." Franco said sarcasticly. "Terribly." he added. Mike grinned sheepishly.

"Heh."

"You want another beer?" He asked, Mike shook his head.

"No, thanks. I think I'm gonna go home."

"Its late, you can crash here tonight on the couch if you want." Franco offered, praying he would

except. Mike glanced uneasyily at the couch and Franco remembered to late the incident with

the Andy guy. He'd heard about it from Kenny and immediatly regreated offering the couch. "Hey,

sorry about that man, I forgot about that whole thing with the weirdo you saved." Mike turned to him

and Franco visibly saw him relax, his muscles going slack and he smiled.

"Thanks. And, uh, I guess I'll stay if you don't mind."

"No problem, hold on a sec and I'll get you a blanket." Mike nodded and Franco dissappeared into the

bedroom. In the bedroom Franco paused and took a deep breath, this was not going well. The kid was

oblivious, Franco was starting to think he was worse then Sean, at least Sean had noticed when

Tommy'd been on drugs, the probie'd been clueless, once Franco had caught on to him sneaking looks

he'd done everything to get his complete attention and convey a 'hey i'm all for it' aura, but apparently it

had gone completely over the probie's head. He sighed, this was way harder then it should have been.

Why couldn't he have just fallen for a woman? It would have been so much easier. After a moment a

lightbulb came on and Franco grinned as he stripped off his shirt and pants, all that working out was

good for something. He grabbed a blanket and walked back out to the living room. The probie's jaw

dropped the minute he saw him and Franco forced down a grin of victory.

"Here." he held out the blanket.

"Uh, thanks." Mike took it and placed it on the couch before pulling off his own shirt and tossing it on

the arm of the couch. Franco nearly fainted when the shirt came off, this was really getting out of hand.

"The bathroom's right down the hall if you need it, help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"'Kay, thanks."

"No problem." there was an akward pause before Mike spoke.

"You going sleep?"

"No." Franco said his eyes darkening, Mike swallowed.

"Oh. You gonna watch tv?"

"No."

"Oh, then, uh, what are you going to do?" Mike swallowed. Franco stepped forward.

"You." Mike's jaw dropped.

"Uh, m-me?" Franco nodded.

"If your up to it." Mike stared at him and Franco smiled reassuringly. "If you don't want to say so."

"Oh, uh, no that's not it-"

"Good." Franco didn't give him a chance to say anything, simply stepped forward and kissed him, hard.

Mike froze in surprise and then relaxed after a moment, his hands coming up to grip Franco's arms.

Franco slid his tougne inside Mike's mouth, but Mike didn't back down easily and it ended up being a

duel for control. Franco back him up to the couch and Mike sank down pulling Franco down on top of

him. Mike pants were go faster then Franco's last girlfriend's skirt and it wasn't long before both of them

were panting and moaning. Franco buried his face in Mike's neck as the younger man arched against

his hands. Mike for his part gripped Franco's arms and held on, moving in **tandem **with the other

fireman. It was fast and furious, hard and hot, and god it felt good! White hot sparks, like firecrackers

shot through their bodies. They did their best to be quiet but several moans that could have been names

escaped. Mike managed to flip them over without falling off the couch and stradled Franco's waist. Franco

gripped his hips controlling the movement, and Mike braced himself gripping the couch back on either side of

Franco's head and then he began grinding his hips downward, pressing their errections together. Franco

closed his eyes and let his head fall back, a smile on his lips as he thrust up. Mike's head fell back as he

pressed downward to meet Franco's thrust, a small moan escaped that sounded slightly like Franco's

name. The closer they got to completion the more frantic the pace became until they were both blindly

thrusting. Every contact,e ven through their boxers, felt like fire. The couch squeaked and groaned, but they

ignored it. Then, they exploded. One more thrust and Franco came gripping MIke's hips hard enough to

bruise which triggered Mike's orgasm. He threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming.

They gasped for breath, Mike rested his forehead on Franco's shoulder and Franco rubbed his back, it

was soothing for both of them. Then they layed down on the couch and did what every guy did after sex.

They went to sleep.

End


End file.
